1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display or illumination element for motor vehicles with at least one top side which is transparent for light beams of at least one light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the automotive field to provide actuating or operating elements in the interior of a motor vehicle with display or illumination elements which are illuminated at night by a light source arranged behind them so that the individual actuating and operating elements can be easily recognized. These actuating and operating elements are provided with transparent disks, plastic foils or the like through which the light beams emitted by the light source can reach the interior of the motor vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to develop the display or illumination device of the aforementioned kind such that in a simple manner the light emitted by the light source can be guided to the exterior side of the display element.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the display/illumination element has at least one light guide which is provided with at least one reflection element that is positioned in the propagation path of the light beams and reflects the light beams to the at least one top side of the element.
The display/illumination element according to the invention comprises a light guide which is provided with the reflection element. The light emitted by the light source reaches the reflection element which reflects the light beams to the exterior of the light guide. In this way, the light beams can be reflected in a directed way to the exterior side of the light guide. Within the light guide, the light beams are guided reliably to the reflection element which is positioned in the propagation path of the light beams. With a corresponding configuration and/or arrangement of the reflection elements the reflected light beams can be reflected in a directed way to certain locations of the exterior side of the light guide. The display/illumination element according to the invention is suitable, in particular, for marking edges of the door handles on the vehicle, of the blinds below the sliding sun roof of the vehicle, and the like.